Hand held cleaning tools are commonly used for cleaning dishes, bathrooms, walls, showers. Hand held cleaning tools may have bristles for cleaning. Some hand held cleaning tools have a foam head that might also have scouring abilities. A dish wand is one specific hand held cleaning tool used for washing dishes. A dish wand commonly has a handle that can hold soap and a working head that includes a foam and a scouring portion. One specific example of a commonly used hand held cleaning tool with a foam head is a Scotch-Brite™ Dishwand, available from 3M Company, St. Paul Minn. The soap contained within the dish wand will sometimes seep out of the porous portion of the foam. Also, the dish wands are very useful for cleaning flat or slightly curved surfaces, like plates. However, dish wands are not as easily used for very curved surfaces like small bowls or cups.